girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-03-06 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Nodwick [http://nodwick.humor.gamespy.com/gamespyarchive/index.php?date=2001-07-31 "Wow! I wonder what using two charges will do?"] ⚙Zarchne 15:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Cut "Hours later—"????? If they keep switching away from the Sparking we'll never learn the names of all the wrenches! It's like those movies where a man and woman head into the bedroom, then the director cuts to the pair giggling at breakfast. This is very frustrating—we are here for the tech! We are here for the mad science!!!!! Let is see it! Argadi 11:34, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't. If I wanted an entire story driven by pure technobabble, I'd be watching "Star Trek" reruns. :(The Enterprise is about to be destroyed by technobabble) :Picard: "We must find a technobabble solution to the technobabble problem! It's in our contract!" :Geordi: "Sensors indicate that this technobabble might work." :Troi: "I sense danger..." *faints* :Riker: "That technobabble didn't work, and it nearly killed our fanservice!" :Data: "I have calculated that this technobabble might work." :Picard: "That technobabble didn't work either, and we're running out of screen time!" :Wesley: "All you grownups are idiots. I have far more stylish technobabble that is guaranteed to work, unlike your old school technobabble." :Picard: "Don't be absurd, that technobabble will never work!" :Worf: "GRR! THIRTY SECONDS TO THE END OF THE EPISODE, CAPTAIN! GRR!" :Riker: "Okay, Wesley, we'll try your technobabble." :(Wesley's technobabble works, Enterprise is saved) :Wesley: "So I'm the captain now, right?" :Picard: "Get back under your mom's skirt, or I'll put you in sickbay myself." :Repeat same premise for several seasons, and use the holodeck idea to break up the monotonous futuristic sets and recycle whatever props are left over from last week's Paramount movie shoot to save expenses. -- 13:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :: While Nonny Mimmoth 66.190.120.90 above is probably right, I have to empathize a bit with Argadi. I also thought it was sad that Goldman cut the scene from S. Morgenstern's Princess Bride where the queen tries on the various hats -- before realizing that S. Morgenstern himself was fictional, of course. ⚙Zarchne 08:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::: OK, I got my fill of wrenches (temporarily). I spent a couple of days at a FIRST Robotics regional competition. No Heterodyne wrenches, but the pit was full of tools and people using them. Argadi 01:17, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Weaponry I'm embarrassed to admit that I didn't notice the damage done outside the castle when I first saw the strip. Hopefully it can be adjusted down to reduce collateral damage. :Am I the only one wondering how this death ray that can blast through mountains is going to help Agatha find Gil without killing him? It seems a bit like using a machine gun to shoot a fly. Cereleste 18:02, 6 March 2009 (PST) :: Am I the only one wondering how sparks survive their own experiments, let alone their friends experiments or rivals attacks? There are several comics that show sparks looking into death ray--remember Ag and Gil looking into Gil's lightning generator, clicking the the activate button while Gil says "the problem is it's slow to recharge"? 02:36, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::# The death ray isn't to find Gil, it's just to defend against him. If she's going to be wed most vigorously, everyone had better understand that it was completely by her choice. ::# Oh sure, looking up into the lightning generator was a classic panel. Evidently a lot of times sparks don't survive; in particular, they don't survive the breaking-through process. The ones who do survive it, though, apparently have enough sparky intuition and sparky constitution to continue to survive their later, more mature experiments. ::: And remember, this is a comic as well as a graphic novel; in some ways it's closer to Li'l Abner than Watchmen. ::: ⚙Zarchne 05:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Art Oh no! She has no mouth! How is she going to eat? Ordinary 05:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC)